The present invention relates to a display apparatus for compressing a plurality of images based on a plurality of video signals and displaying a plurality of the compressed images on a single display screen.
An example of an apparatus for compressing and displaying images of a video signal is a multi-screen section generating circuit as described in JP-B2-5-46147. In this apparatus, video signals of compressed images are written in a memory, read out and displayed on a single screen. By differentiating the write position in the memory for each video signal, a plurality of compressed images are displayed on a single screen at a time. In this conventional apparatus, although the video signal which has been written is displayed as a frozen image, the freeze display is not described in detail.